Aliit Be Aaray
by Dragon'z Wrath
Summary: Mandalorians have always been labeled as thugs or hired muscle; but this is not always the truth. Follow Zakry Draconi and his compatriots on his crusade to right the wrongs and injustices throughout the galaxy. See what happens when he rescues a Twi'lek slave girl from a horrible fate, and raises her up to be one of the most formidable warriors the universe has ever seen.


Aliit Be Aaray

Chapter 1

"Those with power should work towards the benefit of those who do not." – Zakry Draconi on his reasons for pursuing non-profit missions.

Location: Coruscant.

Time: somewhere around midnight.

Heavy footsteps could be heard in the wet alley way leading to an infamous nightclub. Even among all the clubs that occupied the lower levels on Coruscant these days, this one had a knack for finding their clients all kinds of special, and illegal, things for their twisted wants and fantasies. The footsteps continued until they had reached the door of the club, whereupon the owner of said footsteps knocked. A Gamorrean answered the door with a snort and promptly stepped aside for what he thought was just another customer. The hooded figure walked past him and discreetly patted the bouncer's arm while making his way to the bar. After seating himself at one of the stools, the mysterious person took in his surroundings, furrowing his brow slightly at the various smells that permeated the air. He slipped off his hood to reveal a black helmet with red trimming around the visor and pinstripes that sweeped from the front to the back; making it seem like there was red smoke seeping from its owner's mouth. Those small details were lost however on the other patrons sitting at the bar that had gotten up and left, or moved away from the stranger out of nervousness.

Why had they done such a thing you might ask? The answer is simple, the visor. The feared T-shape that was known throughout the galaxy as the last thing you ever saw if you had the misfortune of having a large bounty on your head. A Mandolorian had entered the building. After a bit of waiting, the Rodian bartender finally made his way over to the Mando.

"Can I help you stranger?" he asked in Huttese. Again the Mando scrunched his face in disgust at the bartender's breath that his accursed air filters let through.

"I'm looking for a girl," responded the stranger in Basic, eager to get the bartender out of his face. The Rodian chuckled.

"We've got plenty of those," he said as he gestured to the many girls dancing on poles behind the Mando. "Take your pick."

"I'm more interested in something private, and very specific."

"Ah I see know, head over to the back by the restrooms. It'll be the door with a bouncer at it," said the Rodian. The Mando thanked him and stood up from the stool, which for some reason tried to stay stuck to his backside, and made his way to the back. Easily finding the door that the barkeep had mentioned he went straight up to the bouncer.

"I need in," he said.

"Alright, but if you break the merchandise, I break you. Got it?" said the guard as he patted the shockstick at his hip. He opened the door to reveal a garish red hallway and the Mando walked past him. Once over the threshold, the door closed behind him and a holopad manifested on the wall opposite the door. He went up to it and started swiping through the various 'options.' His stomach almost lurched at how the whole thing was set up like a menu for sexual preferences; dividing everything by type, pain tolerance, and even species. He knew what he was looking for, and she was a rare thing indeed. He found her under the 'bondage' section, which was located a couple rooms down the hall.

As he made his way towards her he kept going over the story he had read about this poor girl's life. Sold into slavery at the tender age of nine, she had been transported and sold all over the galaxy for the past ten years. She was a Twi'lek, and a very special one at that. Twi'leks have varying skin pigments, blue, green, even white; but the rarest color is purple. Even if they bred them with purple parents there would only be five percent chance that the child would come out purple as well. This however was not the reason that the Mando had decided to rescue her from this hell that she had been living in. He was doing it to right an immense injustice that had been laid upon her without any fault of her own. Her sister had been the one to sell her into slavery all those years ago, and he was not about to let this atrocity continue.

Once he got to the door he swiped a data disk through the reader and the door opened. He quickly stepped in and locked the door. When he turned around he saw a sight that made his heart drop to the floor. Chained to the wall was his target, with some cloth that was trying to be some sort of garment fitted loosely around her form. As he got closer he could hear her muttering incoherently and moving around slightly. A light shining down on her let him see the various bruises that marred her natural beauty. He quashed his rising rage and adopted a gentle tone in his voice.

"Emisa Joran?" he asked quietly through his helmet speakers. She jerked at her chains and slowly looked over at him. When her eyes landed on him she stiffened. Suddenly she jumped at the warrior, getting held back by her chains with only four feet between him and her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she screamed. "YOU can't… touch…" her screaming was halted by the drugs in her system finally taking over her body again. She slumped down but before she could fall the Mando reached out and caught her.

"Normally I would obey your command but I'm going to have to touch you to get you out of here," said the warrior as he gently laid her on the ground. Once she was lying down he stood up and clanked his knuckles against each other. His knuckle plates started glowing brightly and a small amount of fire started streaming from his fists. He pointed his fists at the anchor points of the chains Emisa was shackled with and melted through them. After cutting her free he took his cloak off and wrapped her in it to protect her (his cloak was laser resistant). He picked her up and made towards to the door, pulling out a massive handgun from its holster with his right hand. The warrior opened the door by kicking it straight out of its socket. The resulting clang brought the attention of a guard that was down the hall.

"Hey!" he yelled out when he saw the Mando walk out of the room while holding Emisa in his left arm. The guard made the mistake of pulling out his shock stick and dashing at the warrior. He hadn't made it three steps when a loud boom was heard and the guard's brain decided to vacation all over the walls. By the time the guard's body hit the floor the Mando was already kicking open the door that lead back into the main bar area. Once the door was no longer a problem he ran straight across the floor, not even bothering to return fire at the few guards that took potshots at him. About halfway across he saw that the bouncer at the front moved to block the front door from him. He barreled straight into him and scraped his knuckles over where he had patted the guard's arm earlier. Suddenly the guard was engulfed in flames and he screamed out. The Mando kept running as the guard's compatriots tried to douse the flames. Unfortunately they tried using the first liquid they could get their hands on, which was some seriously high proof alcohol. The flames spread and several people were caught in the ensuing blaze.

The warrior never stopped running as he holstered his weapon and shifted Emisa to hold her in both arms. He made several turns around various corners and drew many a curious gaze as he blew past various people. After a while he made it to an isolated landing pad a couple levels up from where had started his mission. Once on it activated his comlink.

"Cristrik, bring in the _Keep. _I'm ready for pickup."

"Copy that Zakry, be there in a sec," replied Cristrik. "How'd it go?"

"It was alright. Shot a guard, lit the place on fire, nothin' special," answered Zakry as he checked on Emisa. Cristrik chuckled.

"Went better than last time," he said cheekily.

"Shut up." Laughter broke over the comm. Zakry began to hear the familiar sound of his ship's thrusters and turned towards it. The ship in question appeared after rounding around a building and lowering down towards the landing pad that Zakry was standing on. He sighed as he watched his beloved _Dynamic-_class freighter gracefully touch down on the deck and open its entry ramp. As the ramp hit the ground with a muffled thud a figure could be seen standing at the top of the ramp.

"Heard you only burned the place down this time," said the figure.

"Yeah, but that part was on accident," replied Zakry. "But don't worry; I got the target out just fine Jadoran." Jadoran laughed and gestured for Zakry to come up.

"Let's hope so, it'd be a shame if she died without getting her chance at revenge."

"Very true." Zakry made it inside the ship and the ramp sealed shut behind him. "Cristrik set a course for Mandalore. We're going home for a bit."

"Roger that," came Cristrik's voice over the speakers in the ship. Zakry made his way to the unoccupied crew quarters on the starboard side of the ship and gently laid Emisa down on one of the bunks. As his eyes sweeped across her form one last time to make sure she was alright he saw that she had more bruises than he had seen in the club. He figured since there was better lighting in his ship that he simply didn't notice them from earlier. He averted his gaze from her more… pleasant attributes and made a mental note to get her into something a bit more presentable before she woke up.

"You poor creature…" he whispered. "Don't worry, you will be safe with us, and by the time we're through with you? You'll never be taken advantage of again."

**Author's note: **hello there, if you are joining from my other stories, welcome; if you're just now discovering me i give you welcome all the same. this story takes place between episodes 3 and 4 (summary is too short). its rated T but i might change it at some point. i will have some special "deleted scenes" in a seperate story in case you wish to read what i think would happen during my story in graphic sexual detail. i hope you enjoy my first chapter in this story. this holds a special place in my heart because before i knew the existence of Fanfiction i had wrote this story. after i found this wonderful website the story was lost forever in a thumbdrive that disappeared. this is essentially a re-write so please pardon me if the quality is a little... lacking. i don't like re-writing but this story was too good to not do something with it. anyways, again, enjoy the story and if you follow me i will definitly make it worth your while.

Atiniir everybody.


End file.
